The tragedy of Cato and the many tales of Lamia
by DestinySilverrose17
Summary: Cato struggling with confessing to his crush and Lamia's side adventures during his struggles.
1. Chapter 1

The Tragedy of Cato and the many tales of Lamia

Chapter 1

Love is blind (and stupid)

I clutched the wad of paperwork to my chest and marched towards the Principia to deliver them to Reyna. A warm breeze blew a stray black curl in my face. It felt extremely weird for it to be this warm in December, let alone three weeks before Christmas. I missed the cold chills and the snowy days at Camp Halfblood. The way New York City was decorated for Christmas. The cold, biting breeze as Annabeth and I went to see the decorations in Rockefeller center.

I marched up the stairs and used my back to open the door into the Principia. I looked over at Frank's desk to see him passed out over a pile of paperwork, drooling all over it. I walked around Reyna's two dogs, resting but still ever so watchful of their master.

"The weapons inventory that has been checked, double-checked and tripled checked," I announced, setting it down on Reyna's desk.

The female Praetor's dark eyes looked up from her paperwork and locked onto me. She smiled and sat back.

"Tripled checked?" She inquired, eyes lighting up with mirth.

"Yes, Dakota doubled checked it." I nodded. Reyna smirked understanding why it was tripled checked.

"Your brother?" She questioned.

"Tripled checked it," I answered.

"Wonderful. Thank you, Lamia." Reyna encouragingly nodded.

I wanted to ask about Frank but I needed to get out before she asked.

"What's Cato's excuse this time for making you deliver it?" Reyna casually questioned.

I flinched. "Skatá," I mumbled.

I scrambled to come up with another excuse for Cato.

"Cato is busy leading a training session." I calmly answered. I was used to making extremely detailed lies. Hopefully, Reyna would deem her paperwork more important than grilling me some more.

"What is he teaching?" Reyna continued, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

But I saw the slightest quiver of her lips, a smirk just under the surface. She was too smart for me, she knew the reason but enjoyed watching me lie. I think she was impressed by my ability to bluntly lie and act like it was the truth.

"Battle formations," I answered, clasping my hands behind my back and bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"To who?" She continued casually.

"First-year legionaries." I quickly replied. Reyna studied me for a moment. As if hoping her unwavering stare would break me down. I wouldn't work on me. I was better than that.

"Okay. Your dismissed Lamia." Reyna announced. She went back to her paperwork. I was halfway to the door when she spoke again.

"Does this have anything to do with your brother's confession a few weeks ago?" She questioned casually. I froze in my tracks. By the gods, she really was sharp as a tack.

"I don't miss much do I?" Reyna questioned smugly.

My shoulders slumped but I still didn't turn around.

"Keep trying Lamia. Maybe someday you'll be able to lie to me." Reyna encouraged. I stayed frozen trying to figure out how she did it. "If he was training first-year legionaries you wouldn't be here," Reyna answered.

I knew without turning around she had a smug look on her face.

With a sigh a left her to her paperwork and Frank to his drooling. I still want to know why he's passed out. Now I need to go smack my stupid brother for putting me in the middle of this incredibly awkward position.

Why did he have to be a moron and admit to Reyna he was in love with her? And he did in the stupidest form even! He had Frank deliver a note that read I love you do you love me? Circle yes or no. It was the stupidest thing ever. And believe me, I know stupid acts, Percy Jackson is pretty famous for doing the stupid thing. I wonder how he and Annabeth got together. I highly doubt he gave her a note like my moronic brother did.

I marched back to the Fifth cohort barracks to see Percy playing cards with Cato on the porch. "By the gods, you need to fess up before I beat you within an inch of your life!" I demanded.

Both of them dropped there cards and looked at me startled.

"Me?" Percy questioned.

"No my other idiotic brother." I snapped.

Percy looked so lost.

"She knows doesn't she?" Cato sighed.

"She's known since you were a coward and used Frank to deliver your stupid love note." I hissed. Percy suddenly understood and smirked.

"If I said it to her face she'd probably tear me to shreds and feed me to her dogs." Cato huffed.

Percy stifled a laugh, he was turning red.

"If you really loved her than man up and go tell her. Quit being such a sniveling wimp." I huffed.

"It's just not that easy Lamia. This is Reyna we're talking about." Cato started.

"You're hopeless." I groaned.

Percy made a sound like a deflating balloon. He laughed so hard he fell over backward laughing. "Was I seriously this bad when I was in love with Annabeth?"

"Yes, you were. Although you weren't such a coward. I heard the whole rescuing Artemis from Atlas quest started as you wanting to save Annabeth." I quipped.

"Who on earth?" Percy started.

"Thalia isn't blind or deaf," I smirked.

"I swear if it isn't one it's the other." He groaned. Now it was Cato's turn to chuckle.

"Ah, he does still have a sense of humor. There might be hope for him yet." Percy teased.

"But Annabeth is different than Reyna," Cato argued.

"How so? Both are terrifyingly strong females, both are the daughters of a war goddess, both can kick you into the next universe, and both could kill you and dispose of the body and no one would know." Percy shrugged, still a giant grin on his face.

"Not helping." Cato glared.

"Just march into the Principia and tell her you podex," I replied exasperatedly.

"I'll keep her in line after you pass." Percy quipped.

"You mean Annabeth will keep me in line." I corrected.

"Can we stop discussing my love life and play the game?" Cato groaned.

"It's your funeral pretty boy." Percy shrugged.

"This is all going to come back and bite you someday," I advised.

It was another calm afternoon and another card game. Yes, Romans also have downtime believe it or not. Camp Jupiter isn't as strict as you hear unless you've hit Reyna's hit list. Today Annabeth joined us for she was done with classes for the day. Cato was done with his duties for the day and I had accomplished all I wanted to this morning while the Senate was in session.

"What is the point of this?" Annabeth inquired.

"To perfect your lying skills," I answered.

"We could be playing spoons," Percy smirked. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him.

"Spoons is a very violent card game."

"But it's quite comical." I pointed out.

Annabeth chuckled. "Who's side are you on?"

"Mine. it's a sibling thing." Percy quipped.

I laughed. Cato chuckled.

"One three." He put a card facedown on the stack in the middle. It was getting to be a decent size.

"Four fours." I put four cards face down on the pile.

"Bullcrap." Cato accused.

"Why don't you check then?" I inquired with a grin.

"She just insulted you, that means she's telling the truth." Percy grinned.

"But I have two fours," Cato argued. He pulled two cards out of his hand and showed them to us.

"Alright, who's cheating? We should only have four fours." I demanded.

Annabeth swept her gaze over each of us and I scanned people for hidden cards. I stared across the deck to Percy.

"What's in between your legs Perseus?" He sat criss-cross but he'd just moved to rest both his arms across them so you couldn't see what was down between his thighs.

"Pants." Percy blurted.

"Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth exclaimed. She pushed him over to reveal he was hatching a deck of cards.

"I'm supposed to be the filthy cheater here Barnacle brain." I teased.

"Alright let's reset." Annabeth decided. She smacked Percy before gathering everyone's cards.

"Hey, I was trying to get the upper hand on her. She's impossible to beat." Percy explained with a goofy grin. Then our tranquility was interrupted by one livid augur. He must've found my present for him. Octavian was bright red as he approached us.

"It was you wasn't it, you filthy graecus scum?" Octavian demanded.

"What is it now Octavian?" I drawled. The goal of bluffing is to play it cool.

"Someone has destroyed my whole supply closet of teddy bears for reading prophecies!" He bit out.

I silently thanked Nico for showing me where that was. He could be useful sometimes. "And what makes you think it was me?" I questioned, keeping my tone neutral and uninterested.

"Because you are the only one who would think to do it! You can't stand that Romans are better than you Greeks." Octavian hissed.

"Whoa there. You call me Greek scum one more time and I kick your sorry podex clear across camp. Got it?" I threatened. I stood up to match his glare.

"I know it was you." He growled.

"And what's the evidence then Octavian?" Cato inquired. I felt him stand up behind me. Octavian turned even redder and stormed off.

"Wanna bet he's off to Reyna?" I quipped.

"Absolutely. Because she's going to completely see his side of things and punish us to the full extent of the law." Cato replied pretending to sound worried.

"You forgot to add the part about where she'll help him in his conquest to wipe Greeks off the face of the planet," Percy added with a grin.

I doubled over laughing. "Zeus would be faithful to Hera first."

"The underworld would freeze over first." Cato joked.

"Hera would be pleasant first," Annabeth added.

"Alright now, where were we? Oh, right I was going to wipe the floor with the great savior of Olympus for the third? The fourth time?" I smirked at Percy.

"Will see about that spitfire," Percy argued.

Cato and I were spending the afternoon sparring the following day. We were at a standstill. He moved to strike high and I met his sword with a dagger. I went low and he met me there.

Imperial gold struck celestial bronze with a great clang. Cato looked like he was about the strike down at my leg so I went to defend myself but he swung high. Sliced my right arm open and sent me to the ground. The ground was hard and sent a dull pain through my back. The air was sucked from my lungs momentarily.

I quickly recovered and like an expert brought both my daggers over my torso to hold back the blow of his sword. He knelt down, his hazel eyes intent on beating me. We both held there for a moment, panting heavily and faces flushed.

It was a risky move but if I pulled it off he'd lose. Annabeth had me try it on Percy before. Cato was trying to knock the daggers out of my hands but I kept my tight grip. Quick as lightning, I moved one dagger on top of his sword. His sword was in between my daggers now. While he looked confused I threw my weight left. In a desperate effort to not drop his sword he tighten his grip. I refused to defeated like this. I threw everything into rolling left, he lost his balance and went to the ground, dropping his sword

I jumped on him. Knees on his ribs as I crossed my daggers at his neck.

"Do you surrender?" I questioned.

"Yes, I concede to the mighty legacy of Vesta." Cato chuckled.

"And don't forget it." I grinned. I climbed up off his and saw Reyna approaching. Skatá. I was sure this morning I wasn't caught or left any evidence. Romans can't do fingerprinting right?

"Cato, Frank wants to know if you know anything about the air horn under his chair." Reyna casually replied.

"I've been busy all day," Cato answered. I tried to keep my cool but her dogs were at her side. Those things were lie detectors.

"With what?"Reyna inquired.

"Lamia and I had some business to take care of in New Rome this morning," Cato answered. I decided to take great interest in my daggers to avoid looking at those dogs.

"Alright then. I'll see you at evening muster than senator."Reyna nodded. She turned on heel and left. The dogs growled at me. I was done for. "Aurum! Argentum!" Reyna commanded. The dogs ran after her.

"Why?" Cato questioned.

"Because I had an air horn and Frank is an easy target. Maybe it'll help him stay awake." I chuckled. Cato shook his head and chuckled.

"Why Frank?" He questioned.

"So Octavian doesn't feel targeted." I joked.

"But he is targeted isn't he?" Cato questioned.

"Yes because I can't set him on fire after the stunt last week. My fire doesn't function like that." I huffed.

"It's a stupid game ya know." Cato groaned.

"But accusing me of cheating in front of the whole camp was a low blow." I snapped.

"The pair of you are like little children." He sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"Your point?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

"Nothing Mia." He dismissed. The walk back to camp was quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Augurs are useless

There are always awards after war games, who made it over the wall first? who won? Who is the MVP? That kind of stuff. The fifth and fourth cohort were defending tonight so I wouldn't get another mural crown but I'd still get an award. Cato was shaking his head laughing as we reassembled into the five cohorts.

"Geez, where was the mercy tonight?" He inquired.

"Who said anything about mercy? This is war." I teased.

I sheathed my daggers and took my place behind him in the front.

"Do I want to know what you do to the Greeks?" He questioned, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Our games are less hardcore," I answered. I knelt to readjust my shoelaces.

"I see and we Romans are just out for blood?" Cato teased.

"Nah you Romans just don't think outside the box. Your good but your structured. Us filthy Greeks are uncultured in that way." I quipped. Dakota stifled a laugh.

"Focus Cato." I reminded. Cato turned and straightened his back. First was the mural crown which went to someone from the first cohort. (Who didn't see that coming?). Someone from the second cohort was MVP for the attackers. It was a she, she was a midget and I easily creamed her so I don't know how she made MVP. Legacy of Mercury, shameful that she was easily outdone by me.

"MVP for the defenders is from the Fifth Cohort! Sapphira Mathews!" Reyna announced. There was clapping as Saph stepped forward to accept her pin from Frank.

"Now for a special award tonight! For having a perfect record of mural crowns in the past three months! Lamia Smith, please step forward!" Reyna called. Cato patted me on the back as I walked forward.

"This a true honor for only a few achieve a perfect record for the war games." Reyna continued, proud look on her face as her eyes settled on me.

"The Greek is cheating! Impossible for a graecus scum to achieve such an honor!" Octavian barked, stepping forward from the ranks of the First.

Of course, he had to protest. Reyna glared at him. "Come see me later Octavian," Reyna ordered. She pushed the cold metal into my hand.

"This graecus scum is going to be our undoing." Octavian spat, throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh, can it ya waste of flesh." I snapped. I took my medal and marched back to Cato. Cato whispered over his shoulder.

"You do know there's gonna be some serious crap coming your way for that ya know?"

I shrugged. "I'm so sick of his crap. That's now the second time this month he's made an issue out of my presence in front of the whole camp."

"Mia," Cato warned.

"Shut up." I hissed. I felt my amulet start to burn on chest.

"Same goes for you." I scowled. Temper temper my child. I groaned at the thought of one of Vesta's saying when we trained in my dreams. Fire is wild much like you are but you must learn to control your temper before you can control the flame. She said that when I lost control for the millionth time. Maybe you if she wasn't constantly berating me while training me I wouldn't lose my temper. Just saying. The world is stupid. That is my conclusion.

I hate it when Cato is right. I absolutely hate it. At breakfast, Reyna came over and told Cato to make sure I made an appearance at the Principia right after breakfast.

"Don't you dare say it." I seethed.

Cato just chuckled into his breakfast.

"Say what?" Dakota questioned clearly lost.

I rolled my eyes and stabbed a sausage link.

"Never mind Dakota." Cato sighed.

It was a very awkwardly silent breakfast followed by the tensest walk ever. Although I was curious and concerned that Frank was standing outside holding a wad of paperwork.

"Shouldn't you be doing paperwork at your desk?" Cato questioned, as we climbed the steps.

"I'm apparently spending the morning in the dining hall doing it. What are your plans?" Frank questioned.

"I got a session to lead at ten. Want some help with it so you can observe?" Cato questioned.

"Help I'm not sure but the company would be nice," Frank answered.

"I'll be there buddy." Cato nodded.

Then Franks muscular frame left heading for the dining hall. Cato poked his head in but immediately stepped back towards me.

"I'd wait a few more minutes. She apparently scheduled another chewing out session before you." Cato spoke softly.

"Probably why Frank has been doing paperwork out here," I replied casually.

"How'd you guess that?" Cato questioned.

"He left his pen on the top step." I chuckled, picking it up.

"Oh Frank." Cato sighed, taking it from me.

Octavian stormed out, blowing right by us.

"I believe you're next. I wish you good luck." Cato nodded.

I nudged him before entering. He quickly made himself scarce, wimp.

I bravely marched in to face Reyna.

"Octavian started all this so I'll accept my apology now and then I have packing to do. Clear?" I demanded, marching up to her desk.

"There you are, Lamia." She greeted casually, never looking up at me.

"So why'd he leave? Isn't he supposed to be apologizing for being such a jerk to me in front of everyone? It was completely out of line for him to accuse me like that again. If I was Roman and doing excellent at war games he'd wouldn't bat an eye! This is discrimination!" I ranted straight at her.

Reyna calmly looked up at me. "Correct Lamia. He is discriminating against you because your Greek as well as Roman. His mind just can't understand that someone can be both. What he did last night was completely uncalled for and I sincerely apologize for his actions." Reyna replied extremely casually.

"I don't care if you think it's my… wait what?" I questioned. My mind processed what she'd said. Did she just agree with me that Octavian was out of line? That can't be right, can it? Shouldn't I be punished for what happened?

Reyna smiled at my confused look. My brain was still trying to process this. "Lamia your not in trouble but I must punish you. You gotta understand you can't insult Octavian because he is your superior. If I let you get away with it then the other legionaries will believe they can do the same. It's a matter of pecking order." She continued.

"So you need to keep up appearances then? Octavian keeps on being a jerk and I get punished?" I scoffed, rolling my bluish-green eyes and crossing my arms.

"Glad we can come to an agreement. One week sweeping, mopping and then at the end of the week waxing the dining room floor." Reyna answered in a carefree tone but I could tell there was no questioning her.

"You're dismissed."

I got up to leave from yet another weird meeting with her. I don't think I'll ever understand her. I was just at the door when she spoke again.

"And have fun with Percy next week. Say hi to Jason for me." Reyna casually added.

I didn't turn around so she could see my stunned face.

"Remember Lamia, I know all, hear all, and see all." She reminded.

I knew she was smiling. I really needed to find out how she knows everything.

The next few days aren't worth mentioning other than Octavian is a butthead and I know he's behind all the excess garbage on the floor. But I got something planned for him tonight. But Romans are filthy people I've discovered. The floor is a disaster zone. I was almost done sweeping when my half brother showed up.

"I hear you and Octavian duked it out in front of the whole legion." He chuckled. He casually leaned against the doorway. His black messy waves decorating his forehead and the same exact blue-green eyes. His frame was bigger and more muscular compared to mine. He looked like a model from a surfing magazine.

"Go away Perseus." I groaned. I turned my back on him and continued sweeping. If I didn't finish soon I'd be late to battle formation training for the Fifth cohort and I still had to mop.

"Don't be like that Lamia." Percy sighed.

"I said go away Perseus." I snapped. I finished sweeping up my pile into the dustpan, picked it up, and put it in the garbage can. Next thing I knew I was enveloped by two strong and tan arms.

"Hey, I know Octavian sucks and he's a complete jerk but don't let him get to you," Percy spoke softly in my ear.

"I'm not but I need to hurry up and finish before I'm late to a training session." I softly answered him.

"What do you have to do now?" Percy questioned.

"Mop the floor." I sighed. Percy gave me a mischievous grin.

"You do realize I'm the son of Poseidon right? Water is my territory."

"And I'm his daughter so why are you here?" I inquired.

"To confirm that you'll be coming with us in three more days," Percy replied.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. But you do know Nico will be bringing me back late on Christmas Eve right?" I wanted to make sure he knew.

"No states or Walmart truck drivers will be harmed in the process?" Percy teased.

"We're shadow traveling genius." I retorted.

"Good now you get the soap I'll bring the water," Percy smirked. I went to the closet to get the bleach Reyna told me to use and brought it to Percy.

"Now prepare to be amazed." Percy grinned.

"You break the plumbing and I kill you," I informed him.

"A little faith my darling sister," Percy reassured. Water came from the kitchen and flooded the floor of the dining hall.

"What we cleaning with?" Percy questioned.

"Bleach. How much should I pour in?" I questioned.

"I'd say half the bottle. Then let me work my magic. You go stand watch." Percy decided. I stood watch for what felt like only a few minutes when I heard Percy call me back in.

"And no one will ever know." Percy chuckled. I smiled at him.

"Why did you help me?" I questioned.

"Because that's what big brothers do Lamia. They help their little sisters when they can." He answered.

"Thanks, Percy. I'll see ya later." I thanked.

Then I had to almost full out run to training but I still was a little confused about Percy. Why would he help me?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Merry Christmas

"You got your trinkets?" Cato inquired.

"Yes I got my trinkets, my awards, toiletries, and my clothes." I answered.

"Weapons?" Cato raised an eyebrow.

"Duh." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Coat?" He questioned.

"Relax bro. I got everything." I laughed.

I put the last bag in the trunk and turned back to him.

"Stay out of trouble while I'm gone?" I teased.

"I think Reyna's going to enjoy the silence while your gone. But your still forgetting something." Cato insisted.

I went over my checklist in my head again. Warm clothes, weapons, trinkets, awards to show Chiron, toiletries, what was I forgetting? I laughed at him feign hurt.

"As if I'd forget." I chuckled. I got on my tippy toes and pecked him on the cheek. Cato wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Behave for them okay?" Cato questioned.

"Yes sir." I mock saluted.

"Oh and one more thing since I know it was you this morning with Octavian just one final question before you leave. Would you happen to know what happened to Reyna's reports yesterday? She filled them out but this morning she went to file them and they were blank. She could've sworn she filled them out but they were completely blank." Cato explained casually.

"Dementia?" I answered.

"Come on, let's get going! You'll see her in a week!" Percy called.

"See ya bro." I waved before climbing in the back seat. Cato shut the trunk and we sped down the road leaving the Caldecott tunnel behind.

"What was that about?" Annabeth questioned.

"He was just clarifying if I had anything to do with all the shenanigans in the past twenty four hours." I chuckled.

Percy threw his head of black waves back and laughed. "Such as?"

"Octavian got hit repeatedly at breakfast this morning. First an air horn, then a whoopie cushion, and lastly the stained upper lip." I grinned.

"Geez, when did you set that all up?" Annabeth questioned.

"A magician never reveals her secrets." I quipped.

"Why was he asking you about blank reports then?" Percy asked.

"Because Reyna's forgot she didn't fill out her reports yesterday." I simply answered.

Annabeth looked back to study me. Gray eyes seeing right into my soul. Why was she good at detecting lies? "The truth Lamia."

"How do you know I'm lying?" I inquired.

"Because as Percy stated last week you insult people when you tell the truth." Annabeth answered.

Percy smirked as he turned onto the interstate. "She's got guts to prank Reyna of all people. That takes guts."

"Think about it Annabeth. Why would Reyna's reports be blank if she filled them out?" I retorted.

"She doesn't seem to waste her big pranks on the Romans. She uses much simpler pranks." Percy chuckled.

Annabeth looked at me and cracked a small smile. "Really? You switched out her ink for invisible ink?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Her slate gray eyes twinkling with amusement.

"It doesn't go invisible for a few hours." I finished.

Percy just shook his head and laughed.

It took three days of driving to get us to New York City. It was pretty fun though, well minus harpies in Rawlin, the empousa in La Porte, and the cyclops in Philadelphia. Just your typical demigod road trip.

New York City traffic was just as I remembered it, constantly in a traffic jam. But we did make it to an apartment building eventually. I grabbed my backpack and got out to stretch. A cold wind blew by and made me shiver. I forgot how cold winter could be. I chattered rubbing my arms. Annabeth got out and rolled her eyes at me. "Let me guess your coat is in your suitcase?"

"Your point?" I chuckled, teeth chattering. Percy had popped the trunk and started pulling suitcases out.

"Here my thin blooded sister." Percy teased. He took his heavy coat off and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Thank you Percy." I thanked.

"By the gods she actually let me do something nice!" Percy exclaimed.

Annabeth cracked up and put an arm around me.

"Hey it's unusual for people to be nice to me." I argued, crossing my arms while frowning.

"Yes something about evil grandmother and horrible childhood. Forget about them because normal people are nice." Percy replied with a smile. He shut the trunk and locked the car. Her grabbed two suitcases and headed in. Much to his annoyance I carried my suitcase up while he carried his and Annabeths.

I was about to meet Sally Jackson, the mother of barnacle brain. If this ended badly it was going to be one long, dark, and cold trek to Camp Halfblood. Where I shall live out the rest of this week in cabin three all by myself, plotting Octavian's ultimate end. Not that I'm vindictive or anything.

Percy finally came to a door after several flights of stairs and unlocked the door with a key.

"Mom! We're here!" Percy called.

Annabeth and I were barely in the door before an older woman with graying brown hair and dazzling blue eyes came in.

"Percy!" She greeted. She hugged him tight. "Annabeth." She welcomed as she hugged her next.

"Mom, meet the girl I've been telling you about. This is Lamia Smith." Percy introduced. The woman's eyes locked on me. Her grin growing even wider, which I didn't believe was possible.

"It is so nice to meet you Lamia." She spoke.

I was suddenly surrounded by the biggest bear hug ever. She was squeezing me to death. I kind of just froze. Percy chuckled as she released me from her grip. I remained frozen unsure of this woman. It wasn't natural for anyone to be this happy to see me.

"I'm Sally Blofish. Welcome to our humble home. I'm just so glad to meet you finally." She keep talking in such a fast and bubbly voice. My brain couldn't process all this info at once. What was wrong with her? No one was this incredibly happy to meet me unless they wanted something. Or it was a trick to try and get me to let down my guard long enough for them to strike.

"Mom, Relax." Percy casually told his mother.

I blinked and noticed the room was shrinking. I just couldn't breathe around all this talking and pleasure. This couldn't be normal.

I scanned my surroundings. I needed something familiar, I needed air.

I dropped my bags and ran out the door. I sprinted down the stairwells until I bursted out into the cold air.

The cool and chill air of winter. I sank down onto a nearby bench and pulled my knees up to my chest. My brain was starting to remember how to breathe. I watched the cars pass by as I regained my composure. I still had my backpack. If I was really desperate to get to camp I could always get a ride in the cab of eternal damnation. I was certainly not going back in there.

It was too cheery and perfect. Too much like my childhood, too much like her. The nightmares from the past weeks threatened to overwhelm me.

Cato had told me to tell Percy about them all and how I always woke up screaming. I just never found the right moment too.

How do I tell him I'm reliving my own memories except everytime it goes horribly wrong and someone I love dies? It's a hopeless situation for they make no sense at all. If Vesta is behind these nightmares again she can take her flame and shove it. I toyed with my amulet and thought about the weirdest one of all.

Two nights ago I dreamt off a war. I was in the woods around camp Halfblood but a bunch of teens clashed and there was great bloodshed. It definitely wasn't one of my memories.

'_Greeks and Romans never mix.' _

I reflected on the relentless training while I slept. She even invaded my sleep so I could work on my control.

'_Temper your emotions then the flame."_

My mother talking to a man dressed like a surfer on the beach. Stars shined down on them as the moon and the stars were the only witnesses of this heated discussion.

"_Swear on the River Styx to never claim my daughter_. _Swear on it!"_

Cato and I arriving at Camp Halfblood. Clinging to my brother as Grover talked to Chiron. His office looking so much like the inside of a homey cabin. Chiron frowning at me with such an apologetic look.

"_I'm sorry but there's been a mistake. He must walk a separate path."_

The visions and memories blurred together. The voices rising and cluttering my thoughts.

"_Abomination!"_

"_Filthy Greek scum."_

"_Unwanted."_

I pushed my hands against my ears in hopes to make it stop. The voices needed to stop. They just kept coming.

"_Worthless."_

"_Troublemaker"_

"_Fiend"_

"_Cursed blessing"_

"Shut up!" I hollered into the cold dark night. Then I realized I was all alone in the cold breeze.

"But I haven't said anything." Teased a male voice.

I looked up to see Percy approaching.

"Go away Perseus." I groaned, burying my face in my arms to block out the cold.

"Nope, something is going on. What's wrong Lamia?" He questioned. He sat down next me on the bench.

"Nothing." I insisted, whipping my head back up to glare at him.

"Then why'd you say shut up to no one? Why did you only sleep for a few hours at a time on the way here? Something must be going on. Is it Octavian?" Percy inquired.

"I wish." I scoffed, looking away.

"Mia, are you having the nightmares again?" Percy questioned, grabbing my chin gently. He slowly lifted my chin up to look at him. So that our matching eyes met.

"Almost every night for three weeks straight." I sighed, resting my chin on my knees.

"What happens?" He questioned, leaning closer in case I whispered.

"My memories are turned against me. Someone I love dies each night. It's usually Cato. Some of them are such trivial memories and some are things that are always going to be vivid memories." I explained quietly.

"Why'd you just blurt shut up then?" Percy asked softly.

"Because the voices came back again. They're awful." I groaned. I buried my head in my arms.

"Now why did you run away Mia?" Percy quietly questioned.

"It was just so overwhelming. Usually when someone is that happy to see me they want something or they want to hurt me." I explained meekly.

"I swear on the gods my mother is absolutely and completely harmless. She's just a really nice person to be around. She's just so excited to meet you. Can you please give her another try?" Percy suggested.

"One more try but she tries anymore of that hugging and touchy feely crap I'm outta of there. You can find me in Camp Halfblood." I argued.

"Deal. Now let's go get warmed up." Percy laughed, putting an arm around me.

Annabeth, Sally, and a new guy were all quietly talking when we walked in. The stopped at looked at us curiously. Percy held up a hand to prevent them from talking.

"Lamia has one condition for staying here. There is to be no touching unless she initiates it and take the welcoming down a few notches." Percy explained slowly. Sally looked confused but she concealed it quickly. The man got up and held his hand out.

"Paul Blofish." I slowly reached my hand out and gently clasped his. His handshake was hard like it was going to rip my hand off.

"Lamia Smith." I replied, still unsure of him.

"Well dinner is here. Anyone up for pizza?" Sally suggested.

"I'm starved." Percy cheerily replied.

"I could go for pizza." Annabeth nodded.

"Lamia?" Percy questioned, looking at me curiously.

"I guess."

I followed them to the eat in kitchen for the classic greasy pizza. It was

quite possibly the most awkward dinner I'd ever been a part of, that includes dinner with my grandmother growing up. Paul broke the silence. "So how was the trip? Any problems?"

"Just your typical demigod problems, a monster here and a monster there." Percy casually answered. I rolled my eyes at the awkward conversation. I poked my pizza again to make it seem I was eating.

"Do you not like pizza Lamia?" Sally questioned.

"I'm just not hungry." I bluntly answered. Annabeth nudged me under the table.

"So you're also Poseidon's child?" Paul asked casually. He was making a good effort to try and relieve the tension.

"Yes and no." I huffed. That seemed to shut him right up. Annabeth sighed in defeat and looked down at her pizza. Her gray eyes still observing us through her eyelashes.

"How about we just talk about the elephant in the room before the tension gets out of hand." Percy blurted.

The man grinned into his pizza. At least someone was slightly amused by this.

"What elephant?" Sally questioned, pretending to be oblivious.

"The big orange and purple elephant sitting right here." I scoffed.

"Mia." Annabeth scolded.

"What? Let's just get it over with. I'm always the elephant in the room!" I snapped. Annabeth put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I demanded shrugging her off.

"No one is calling you a elephant Lamia." Percy sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom she's not a minefield you have to tiptoe around. She won't bite. Just don't get too excited about her. She's like an abused animal." Percy started, facepalming like he instantly regretted his wording.

"Excuse me?" I growled.

"I'm just saying you don't like a lot of attention because your not used to it and think something bad is going to happen." Percy explained cautiously.

"This is exactly why I don't do families." I coldly replied. I stood up and left.

I sat on the cold metal of the fire escape watching the world around me. My amulet felt warm as I dangled my legs over the side. It was chilly out here but at least it wasn't as tense as inside. I could breathe out here. I just can't be a part of a family again, not like I was part of a family to begin with.

I rolled my sleeve up to look at my arm. Legacy of Vesta, goddess of the hearth and home, of domestic life like families. What a sick joke. The demigod who never has had a family is the descendant of the goddess of family. Who's idea of a cruel joke was this? I snapped my fingers and a few sparks flew from my fingertips. It didn't matter what memories or emotion fueled my flame as long as it was memories or emotions. I let a small flame spring up in the palm of my hand.

It was as purple as my Camp Jupiter shirt. I closed my hands around it as it flickered. The wind didn't bother it at all and it was slightly warm. I pulled out a half eaten granola bar from my pocket and tossed it into my other hand. The flame started engulf it.

"Vesta, what is going on? Why have you gone silent? Please talk to me." I prayed. The fire completely engulfed the granola bar.

"It's a little cold to be mopping out here isn't it?" Annabeth questioned. She climbed out onto the fire escape to be with me. I clenched my right hand, extinguishing my flame.

"It's better than being in there." I coldly replied.

"Lamia why do you keep running off? I know Percy isn't always the most tactful person but Sally is trying. She is trying to make you feel welcome here." Annabeth sighed. Her breath visible in the light streaming from the window.

"I just can't do it. It was nice of Percy to try and include me in his family but I just can't do it." I huffed.

"Can't do what?" Annabeth inquired.

"I can't be like you guys. I can't be a part of a family like this. I thought all demigods had bad families but the more I'm learning about you guys," I stopped and frowned. "The more I learn I'm different. You guys have parents who loved you. All I had growing up was my grandmother and Cato. Cato loves me unconditionally but my grandmother had nothing but hate for me. I don't even know what I family is." I snapped.

"I'm sorry Lamia. But maybe if you could open yourself up to being part of a family." Annabeth started.

"Don't. I tried but it's just too much. Too much emotion and touching. I've lived by two rules, don't get too close to fast and always assume the worst." I explained.

"I'm sorry if it's all overwhelming to you. But if you keep an open mind I'm pretty sure you'll make it." Annabeth suggested. "Besides aren't you tired?" Annabeth teased.

"Is that ever a question?" I quipped. Annabeth smiled in the dim light of the cold moon.

It happened again. These nightmares are getting pretty old. Tonight featured my grandmothers house again with my grandmother of course and as always at the breakfast table. These were becoming pretty predictable. Cato was sitting across from me like we always are.

"It's that time again demon spawn." My grandmother chirped.

"Like Hades it is. It seems to be almost every night is that time again." I drawled.

"We can do this the easy was or the hard way. I don't understand why you must always pick the hard way." She chided.

"Bite me old hag. None of this real anyway." I snapped.

"I'd watch my tongue young lady. Remember who is in charge." She reminded.

I glared at my tall and graceful grandmother. To distract myself before it got worse each night I study her appearance.

Neither Cato nor I inherited any of her characteristics. How was such a cruel and vindictive woman the daughter the goddess of family? It just baffles me to no end. I realized I had been paying no attention to her until I noticed she now had an imperial gold dagger at Cato's throat.

"You will submit you little hellion or he dies. Here and now." She hissed.

I tried to tell my brain that it wasn't real. Grandma would never kill her favorite charge. Even if this was real life Cato wouldn't be here. The wolves would've come and taken him away to the Romans when he was thirteen. But I couldn't help it, my heart drummed against my chest like a war drum. My hands started sweating. She seems to be in character tonight as usual. Use that to my advantage.

"You would never kill your favorite grandson just to get to me. No matter how much you act like your normal you'd never kill a fellow Roman." I hissed. My fat mouth didn't work tonight for I watched her slit Cato's throat then and there. I couldn't help it. I let out a scream. Then next I knew Grandma was stabbing Cato in the back repeatedly. I screamed for her to stop but I lost my voice and just sat there frozen. Unable to move or scream.

I suddenly woke up screaming in a dark room. My brain couldn't process my surroundings adding to my panic. I let out more piercing screams. Suddenly faint light filled the room as the door to my left was thrown open. The source of the faint light entered the floor, made of metal maybe?

Two large arms wrapped around me. Still mentally in my dream I beat my fist against this stranger but they didn't release me.

"Hey hey. Breathe Mia. Breathe." A calming male voice encouraged.

I couldn't breathe I just started sobbing. Two firm hands clasped my shoulders and shook me hard.

"It was a dream Mia. Another awful dream." The same voice pleaded.

I shook my head and the fog cleared. In the dark two greenish blue eyes sparkled with concern, the same exact eyes as me. My lungs remembered how to breathe and I took a deep shaky breath.

"There we go. It's okay Mia. I'm right here." He reassured.

I remembered where I was now. I was in Percy's bedroom in NYC. Percy was in front of me.

"What in the name of the gods is going on?" Annabeth questioned, appearing in the doorway. Blonde waves astray but gray eyes piercing the night. Rumpled T-shirt and sweatpants made her look fresh out of bed even with her bone sword in hand ready for action.

"It's okay Annabeth you can go back to bed now. She's fine." Percy called over his shoulder.

"Nightmare?" Annabeth questioned. I whimpered softly.

"Always." Percy sighed.

"I got your mother." Annabeth spoke before disappearing.

"Hey, I know demigod nightmares are the worst kind of nightmares. Believe me I've had my share of them." He spoke softly. He crawled into bed next to me and turned the lamp on. "But it's gone now. I'm right here to fight off anymore nightmares." Percy smiled. I indulged him and snuggled into his comforting side. "There we go. Your safe with me Mia." Percy reassured, putting an arm around me.

"Story?" I questioned softly, looking up at him.

He was also used to my nightmares from over the summer. I've discovered he's an excellent actor. He isn't this glorified hero but just another demigod trying to live. "Of course. Let's see what shall it be this time?" He questioned.

"I've never heard about your first day at camp." I replied, managing a smile.

"Oh you don't want to know about that. It'll completely ruin your perspective of me." Percy laughed.

"Oh now you definitely have to tell me about this." I teased, smiling at him.

"Alright get comfortable. This is going to be a doozy." He smirked. "So let's see my first day at camp Annabeth told me I drooled in my sleep. And that was only the beginning of my horrible first day."

I should've seen it coming but I didn't. At breakfast was a plate of blue pancakes and bacon. I legit should've guess that breakfast would be blue. But all five of us sat around the small table in the eat in kitchen.

"Okay you gotta explain the blue food. At both camps you have blue food with every meal and now here there's blue food. You gotta tell me the point of this." I told him.

Percy chuckled. "It's a joke between my mother and I. Someone once told her there was no such thing as blue food."

"Does said person have a name?" I inquired.

I saw Sally frown and pick at her pancakes.

"Nope. He's nobody." Percy quickly answered, giving his mother an apologizing look.

"So what are today's plans?" I questioned.

"I thought we could go visit camp." Annabeth answered.

"Huh?" Percy looked lost although the strip of bacon hanging out of his mouth was funny.

"Remember we discuss we were visiting camp today? So Lamia can visit Chiron while we visit some friends." Annabeth answered, her gray eyes seemed locked onto him. Like he was supposed to sense a second meaning in her words. I wondered what they were hiding?

"Oh yeah I remember now." Percy sheepishly admitted. I saw her roll her eyes and bite into her bacon.

"So how's school?" Sally questioned.

"Pretty good. Although Latin is just plain awful." Percy groaned.

"Amen. I agreed, holding up a piece of bacon. Percy followed my lead and smacked my piece with his.

Annabeth chuckled. "So is that what you two are doing until I get out? Mourning over learning Latin?"

"Maybe." Percy admitted.

"Cato helps out every Wednesday afternoon from one to three. That is as long as Senate isn't called into order." I answered.

"So that's what they're calling it now? Calling into order?" Percy quipped, giving me a knowing grin.

"Or lack there off." I chuckled.

"So Lamia what is like to spend time in both camps?" The man questioned.

"Alright who's the man sitting across from me. If it's Poseidon I'm leaping across this table and slugging him." I bluntly stated.

Percy and Annabeth cracked up. Some thunder rumbled overhead and the man looked a little shocked.

"Lamia, don't use names like that or you'll end up like Annabeth did." Percy casually warned. I smirked at the thought. Annabeth glared at Percy with her steely gray eyes.

"I never truly heard what she did to tick off Hera that bad." I quipped, smirking at her.

"And you never will. Moving on." Annabeth huffed.

"Lamia the man is Paul Blofis. My mother husband." Percy introduced.

"Hi." Paul greeted. I nodded. We all ate in silence for a moment.

"So your Poseidon's daughter?" Paul cautiously questioned.

"Unofficially." I added.

"Come again?" Paul looked confused.

"Poseidon won't claim her because he swore on the River Styx to never claim her." Percy answered for me.

"You poor child." Sally frowned.

"Don't pity me." I corrected harshly.

"So she can't control water like you do? Or heal herself with water?" Paul inquired.

"Well there was a few incidents I've heard about where water containers exploded," Percy started.

"I can't control water." I cut him off. "How do you know about those incidents?"

"Cato told me about drenching Octavian and the other incident." He smirked.

"Filthy traitor. Which other incident?" I inquired. I had three incidents in that month.

"The one that caused the whole Little Tiber to flood its banks and flatten a whole battlefield." Percy answered.

"Okay so Cato isn't a complete traitor."

"But she does heal." Percy replied.

I rolled my eyes at him. I had discovered over the summer that fire could heal me. It didn't just protect me.

"So we done playing twenty questions?" I quipped.

"How's Cato doing?" Annabeth redirected us.

"Cato's stultus amor est aegrum." I huffed, spitting out the words like they were poisonous.

Annabeth chuckled. "That means that he is a love fool?" Percy questioned.

"A love sick fool." Annabeth corrected. "What'd your brother do?"

"A few weeks ago he wrote Reyna a love note and then used Frank to deliver it to her. Of all the egg headed things to do." I groaned.

Percy cracked up and so did Paul. Sally chuckled. Annabeth smirked.

"And Reyna didn't crush him?" Percy asked between laughs.

"No she didn't. I don't even know where the note is at this point. She never responded." I answered.

"So he doesn't know if she returns his affections?" Annabeth inquired.

"Does she feel affection?" Percy quipped.

"Perseus." Annabeth laughed.

"Reyna might be larger and in charge but she is still a human being." I reminded him.

"I was just joking. She has to feel affection because she did try making a move on me once." He joked, wiggling his eyebrows. Annabeth and I rolled our eyes.

"She also made moves on Jason. Your point?" I teased, pointing my fork at him.

"That she's got good tastes." He smirked.

"Alright how about we start getting ready to go visit camp?" Annabeth suggested.

"Awesome. Can I shove Drew in a snowbank?" I questioned.

"You will not be seeing Drew today, we will be visiting other people." Annabeth sighed.

"Admit it Annabeth the chances of her being at camp all day with Drew and them not killing each other are slim to none." Percy laughed.

"Have a better chance getting through a Senate meeting without Octavian speaking." I quipped. That made Percy howl with laughter as we left.

As Percy came to halt along the roadside I darted out of the car and into the snow. I charged up Halfblood hill, kicking up snow in process. At the peak there was Thalia's tree with the Golden Fleece shining in the winter light, Pelus ever so watchful of it, and the Athena Parthenos greeted me as old friends. Down in the valley below sat Camp Halfblood decorated in white snow.

"Come on slowpokes we're burning daylight!" I called.

Annabeth chuckled and waved at me from where she was taking her time climbing up through the snow drifts. Percy laughed and came charging right at me.

"Hey now. I was joking." I chuckled, holding my hands up.

The son of the sea caught up with me and tackled me into the snow right by Pelus. I'm pretty sure Athena was giving us a disapproving look. I don't care if it's a statue I'm pretty sure it's alive. I learned in the battle of Manhattan to never assume a statue won't come alive. I swear half the statues in Manhattan are automatons after that time and I was proven right during that battle. Fighting next to a statue of FDR is kind of hard to forget.

"Fast enough for you?" Percy teased. We rolled in the snow laughing, each of us trying to get the up hand. Except we got carried away and gravity took effect. We both rolled down the snowy hill into Camp. We didn't scream but laugh in delight as we tumbled downhill. We finally came to a stop right in front of the Big House. We fell apart into the snow laughing like maniacs.

"Quite the entrance you two." A female chuckled from above us. Standing on the porch was a girl about Percy's age with frizzy red hair poking out from under her rainbow colored hat.

"Rachel!" I squealed. I bounced to my feet and hugged her.

"Hey Lamia. You giving the Romans a run for their money?" She greeted.

"Always." I laughed.

"Hey Rachel." Percy greeted, getting up to hug her.

"Hey Percy. How's college?" Rachel inquired.

"Good. College is going well." Percy replied.

"Spew any great prophecies recently?" I quipped, smirking at Oracle.

"Nah. The Oracle seems to have taken Christmas off as well." She joked. Percy and I both laughed.

"You guys are so rambunctious." Annabeth chuckled, walking up.

"He was taking forever." I quipped, pointing a finger at him.

"She called me a slowpoke." Percy added, pointing a finger at me.

"The pair of you are hopeless." Annabeth chuckled.

"How you doing Rachel?" Annabeth questioned.

"Good. Been spending a nice relaxing break here." Rachel answered.

"Well I'll leave you guys to it. I got a painting to finish." Rachel spoke, she left heading for her cave.

"So I'll find you after I visit Chiron?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at them.

"See ya then Mia." Percy nodded. He and Annabeth started heading down into the main part of camp. I readjusted my backpack and headed inside to warm up.

I decided to check the main sitting area with Seymour the tiger. Chiron and Mr. D. we're playing cards again at the card table. I wonder if they ever get tired of cards? They _always_ seem to be playing cards.

"Ah, the prodigal demigod returns. The Romans finally kick you out?" Mr. D drawled. I went to open my mouth but I decided it wasn't worth my oxygen. He was just a cranky old wine god. I wondered if he was allowed to drink maybe he wouldn't be so abrasive? I won't find out in this lifetime. I'll probably die before his punishment is up. Somethings just aren't meant to be.

"Welcome Lamia, what brings you back to us?" Chiron questioned.

"I came to visit for Christmas. Percy invited me." I answered.

"I thought I turned him into a dolphin?" Mr. D questioned, giving Chiron a questioning look.

I rolled my eyes. By the gods was he in rare form today. Chiron set his cards down and rolled away from the table.

"Let's talk in my office Lamia." Chiron suggested.

"Bye Seymour." I waved to the lion head above the fireplace. He roared back in response.

"Would you be so kind as to feed him while we're gone?" Chiron asked Mr D.

"He tried biting my hand off last time I did that." Mr. D. complained.

"He's got good taste." I quipped.

"My office." Chiron chided.

I followed him out and down the hall to his office. Once we were inside I closed the door behind us.

"Who took his Diet Coke?" I casually questioned.

"The winter solstice was yesterday. He gets very bent out of shape for a few day afterwards." Chiron sighed, pulling up to his desk.

"If I had to spend a whole day with the Olympian council I'd be crabby too." I replied with a grin. "They're worse than the Roman Senate probably."

"Have you been behaving for the Romans?" Chiron questioned.

"Of course I have."I scoffed, crossing my arms.

"Lamia?" He smiled, giving me that look again. The look that said he knew I wasn't telling to whole truth. He was like that parent I never had.

"Nothing they can pin on me. Drives Octavian absolutely mad." I grinned, hands behind my back and bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Glad to know your keeping busy." Chiron chuckled.

"Hey it's not all bad news." I reassured. I slung my worn blue backpack off and opened one of the pouches. I emptied its contents onto his desk.

"Mural crowns?" Chiron questioned, I could tell he was trying to hide how impressed he was. His eyebrows shot up and his eyes grew wide. I believe that was a new emotion I was seeing, was that him being proud?

"Perfect record since I arrived." I proudly announced. "Reyna gave me a special award for it. The medal of excellence in strategy and combat." I beamed, pointing at it.

Chiron smiled at me like a proud father. Which I guess in way he had become my father over the years.

"This is excellent Lamia. I'm proud to have raised you to become such an accomplished hero." Chiron praised.

I walked around the desk to hug him. "Thank you for caring when no one else would. Thank you for never giving up hope on me."

"Your welcome Lamia." Chiron chuckled, patting me on the back.

I would ask him how he knew what Mural Crowns were but I'd also learned a long time ago that he knows everything. Immortals seem to know everything.

"So you spending Christmas with Percy?" Chiron inquired. I restate the fact that immortals know _everything_.

"No Nico is going to take me back to Camp Jupiter Christmas Eve." I answered.

"Is that so?" Chiron raised an eyebrow. He seemed amused but didn't expound on it.

"Cato and I want to spend Christmas Day together. We haven't been able to do that in years." I replied.

"I hope you two have a Merry Christmas then Lamia. You staying all day?" He questioned.

"Yep. We're going to hang out and see some old friends today." I smiled.

"Well by all means go have fun." Chiron suggested.

I started putting my medals away.

"Archery still at four?" I teased.

"Of course Mia." Chiron laughed.

"Can't wait. See you there." I promised.

Chiron smiled and waved as I left his office. I couldn't wait to go find everyone else.

I walked down to the cabins and saw Jason sitting on a blanket by the central hearth. A small girl sat next to him wrapped in a blanket. She had two blonde pigtails and a big frown on her face as she stared at the hearth. Jason saw me approaching and got up. I stopped a few feet away when I saw the concerned look on his face.

"Thank the gods you're here. Can you help me with our most recent addition?" He questioned.

"Who's is she and what are you guys going out here?" I inquired.

"She is one of a small group of runaways. One of the satyrs found them yesterday in Central Park. Some cyclopes were chasing them and then there was the hydra." Jason sighed.

"Define _group_ of demigods?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Kinda like Annabeth's. the leaders are twelve, she's a girl named May and the boy is Rick. They have three younger children with them. That's Isla over there she's nine. Then are Cleo who is seven and Ash who is ten. None of them have been claimed yet except Isla. Isla was claimed at dinner last night by Aphrodite. They've all been bullying her because she's one the youngest in the cabin and two she isn't pretty enough in their opinion." Jason explained.

"Drew is back to her old tricks I see." I frowned.

"So Piper is in there reading the whole cabin the riot act." Jason smirked, nodding his head in the direction of the Aphrodite cabin.

"Oh to be a fly on the wall in their right now." I chuckled, covering my mouth with my hand.

If they persist she's sicking Chiron on them." Jason chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure Drew and I need punch cards for having to talk with Chiron. Like every tenth time he skips the lecture and goes straight to the punishment?" I joked. Jason laughed. Jason's eyes went wide in amusement.

"Well I'll leave you to it. By the way I think someone misses you." He chuckled. He immediately moved all the way back to the hearth. I turned just in time to be tackled by the world's largest hellhound. A giant wet tongue licked my face.

"Hey girl. Stop now. Please." I begged between laughs.

"Mrs. O'Leary heel!" Nico demanded. The dog barked in protest.

"Sit!" Nico commanded. The dog sat relieving me of her incessant licking. Nico approached me looking like a black snowman in his winter gear. Percy and Annabeth came running up behind him.

"What is she doing in camp?" I inquired. It wasn't unusual for her to be here, but usually they contain her to the combat arena. Yes ladies and gentlemen the arena does serve as the world's largest dog kennel too.

"She's going to be shadow traveling us to Camp Jupiter in two days." Nico replied.

"Well I gotta take her for a walk in the woods so see y'all later." Nico waved. He and Mrs O'Leary walked away towards the woods.

"I think that is about the shortest conversation I've ever had with him." I commented. Percy chuckled.

"I'm going to go see what Jason's up to over there."

"See ya." I waved.

"So now what shall we do?" Annabeth questioned.

"I actually don't know. Jason is busy with the little girl while Piper is reading the Aphrodite cabin the riot act, Nico seems oddly busy, and Clarisse isn't here. The Stoll brothers aren't either probably. I'm at a loss." I shrugged. That's when a snowball hit the back of my head.

""You don't say hi to your old mentor?" Teased a boy.

I turned to see the tall and scrawny son of Hermes. His mop of brown hair peeking out from under his hat and his blue eyes just beamed with humor.

"I'd watch it Connor." I teased.

"Bring it." He dared, smirking.

I gave Annabeth a mischievous grin. "I'll be back after I teach him a lesson." I told her.

She laughed as I scooped up some snow.

"You ask for it!" I answered. I launched my snowball and it hit him smack in the chest. He threw another snowball but I dodged it and nailed him in the ear. He ran for cover in the space between cabins. I grab two handfuls of snow and chased him around the cabins. I lost him for a minute but saw his shadow by the Apollo cabin. I nailed him directly in the face and tackled him to the ground.

"Surprise." I giggled.

I rolled off of him and he sat up and grinned.

"Well that was fun." He chuckled. He immediately bounced to his feet and ran off with something purple in his hand. I checked my bag to notice the small upper pouch was open.

"Connor Stoll!" I exclaimed.

I threw my bag back on and got to my feet. "You thief give that back before I have you hanging from the flagpole!" I demanded. He shot me an impish grin before dashing off through the snow, with my medals. "I swear to the gods you don't give me that back I'll be using you as my sacrifice to the gods later!" I threatened running after him. The snow flying as we ran throughout the camp.

I'd lost him in the sand dunes when the lunch horn blew. I figured I get him at lunch, stealing sons of Hermes had to eat. I sat down at the Poseidon table with Percy and stabbed my spiedies in irritation. I made sure to keep an eye on the Hermes table.

"Problem?" Percy questioned curiously.

"Yes, but I got it covered." I answered, stabbing the plate instead of the spiede again.

"Oh really? Anything to do with why your keeping such a vigilance of the Hermes table?" Percy smirked, lining up a spiede with my fork.

"Maybe." I chuckled, stabbing the spiede.

"Anything to do with hearing you shouting death threats at Connor Stoll earlier?" Percy inquired with a grin.

"Your point?" I huffed.

"That I watched you two chase each other until you hit the dunes." Percy replied with a knowing grin. I never answered him because I watched Connor Stoll slip into the pavilion and to his table.

"There you are." I muttered. Percy quietly chuckled and shook his head. I weaved through the tables, making sure he had his back to me the whole time, until I was right behind him. Alice and Julia didn't have a chance to warn him before I had a hold of his collar.

"A word Stoll?" I questioned casually.

He held his hands up in innocence. "I no longer have them. I was rather handsomely paid to get my hands on them." He answered casually. I tightened my grip.

"Who paid you to do it?" I hissed in his ear.

"Didn't I teach you anything? I'll never reveal my clients." He huffed.

"I will sick the worst of Aphrodites offspring on you if you don't give them back." I threatened. He scoffed and then laughed.

"Good luck with that one." He gave me an impish grin.

"Do you know what you stole?" I demanded.

"Yes at least a dozen medals called mural crowns and one bonus medal in a royal purple pouch. Conveniently located in your upper small zipper in your worn blue backpack." He answered proudly.

"You aware of what I'm capable right?" I inquired, tightening my grip on his collar ever so slightly.

"I ain't of afraid of you." He retorted.

"I wouldn't be afraid of me particularly. I have allies." I grinned mischievously.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Unhuh. We done here?"

"We're not done until you give them back." I snapped.

"I'm telling you I don't have them anymore and I ain't saying who does." He firmly replied.

"Connor give them back." Julia sighed.

"Or you'll be dealing with more than just one angry demigod." Alice finished.

"Why would I willingly one rob you for no reason. Last time I did that I had second degree burns on my hands for two months. Also what would I want with a bunch of Roman medals?" He argued.

"Who in this camp would?" I hissed.

"I'll leave that to you." He smirked. I released him and smacked him hard.

"You asked for it." I scolded. I marched back to my table and brutally stabbed another spiedie.

"What'd he steal that didn't burn him and has you in such rare form?" Percy questioned casually.

"He stole my pouch of medals." I huffed.

"Ouch after lunch we can report that to Chiron. Don't worry Mia will get your medals back." He reassured. But I could've sworn I saw the slightest hesitation like he already knew what had happened. What was going on here?

Well Chiron was more than willing to assist and had each cabin searched since not even Piper could get Connor to talk. Although I'm pretty sure I saw him removing wax from his ears after his interrogation. I probably should've guess who in the whole camp would pay to have my crap stolen for them.

My medals were conveniently found in Drew's chest. Part of me wasn't surprised in the slightest but my gut said that it was way too convenient for them to end up in Drew's chest. Drew was nowhere near vindictive enough to pay anyone handsomely to do her dirty work. She was better than that. She did her own dirty work if I was involved. But I couldn't prove my suspicions.

Besides I saw Connor sharing a knowing look with Leo and then giving Percy a death glare. My mind was trying to make sense of it all. Something was amiss here and I could sense it. Nico's disappearance into the woods with Mrs. O'Leary, Connor being paid to steal my stuff and then it being found in Drew's possession? Then Connor looks ready to kill Percy. There was something going on right under my nose and I intended to find out what underhanded scheme was in the works. How dare they leave me out of it?

After Christmas Eve dinner everything was packed into the trunk and I said my goodbyes to Percy's parents. It a quiet trip to Camp that night. Although traffic in NYC on Christmas Eve is absolutely horrendous but was made it. But even with only moonlight I could still navigate up the hill without a flashlight when we got there.

"Go find Nico we'll get your stuff." Percy suggested.

"Your sure?" I questioned.

"It'll be easier if your not lugging your stuff around while locating him." Annabeth pointed out.

"Got it. See you guys in a few minutes!" I called over my shoulder as I ran for camp. I decided to look in the arena for Mrs. O'Leary. I walked into an empty arena which left me drawing a blank. Where would they be then? It wasn't that easy to hide Mrs. O'Leary.

Suddenly I sensed someone behind me. Two muscular and warm arms wrapped around me. In the faint moonlight I did what came natural. Slammed my head back but met a puffy winter coat. I grabbed the arms hopping to judo flip him like Annabeth. My opponent was obviously bigger than me but I liked a challenge. I must've caught my opponent off guard because he tumbled into the snow with a horrifying pop. There was grunt and he held up his other arm in surrender.

"Geez, relax Mia." It chuckled.

I tackled the body flat to the ground, Mia was reserved for my brothers. I couldn't tell who it was under all that winter gear but I highly doubt it was Percy.

"Ow! Mia get off my shoulder. I think you dislocated it." The man groaned. I yanked the puffy purple hat off and pulled the green scarf down. Messy black curls stood up in protest and brown eyes looked back at me.

"What the Hades?" I gasped.

"By the gods Mia. Was that necessary?" Cato winced.

"Hey you get grabbed in the dark and tell me how you would respond?" I argued getting off of him. "Besides what in Hades are you doing here?"

"That's an excellent question that I will let all of your companions answer. But first can I have some help?" He inquired.

"Did I seriously hurt you?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure you did. I can't move my right arm." He sounded breathless.

"Oh I'm so sorry Cato let me help you." I apologized. I helped him up and dusted him off.

"That's what I get for trying to surprise you." He halfheartedly chuckled.

"Come on let's get you to cabin seven." I suggested, wrapping my arm around his torso even though he didn't need it..

"Why?" Cato questioned.

"Apollo's cabin, Will can help you. I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you. I didn't even consider it a possibility." I frowned.

"It's okay Mia. You acted like any normal demigod would." Cato reassured.

"Does Reyna and Frank know your here? How are you allowed here?" I pressed.

"I believe they got an I owe you one Roman Senator note. Your friends took care of everything." Cato explained. Once we reached the cabins I knocked on the Apollo cabins door. Austin opened it.

"Will in here?" I inquired.

"Why?" Will called from within. Austin let us into the cabin and shut the door behind us.

"Because I have a patient for him." I replied, meekly.

"Who did you burn now?" Will teased. He was sitting on his cot reading a book.

"I didn't burn anyone this time. Besides all the other times it was my stuff that burned them." I corrected. Cato grunted. "I may have possibly dislocated my brothers shoulder." I blurted. Austin and Kayla both chuckled. Will smirked at me while he got up. I helped Cato take his scarf off and the oversized winter coat.

"Do I want to know how this happened?" Will quipped, giving me the same look Chiron does when I end up in his office.

"It was an accident." I defended myself.

"Well don't worry this one is more easily fixed than all the burns you've given the Stoll brothers and Nico." Will remarked. Cato looked semi amused and concerned by that comment. "Relax buddy, you're in good hands." Will reassured. "No I think the worst injury your sister ever inflicted on someone was when she charred Connor Stoll's hands."

"That doesn't count. It was my amulet not me. But if it weren't for his screams in agony I wouldn't have known he was trying to take it." I debated. Cato raised an eyebrow. "I take it off to shower. I left it on the sink with my clothes." I answered.

"Oh I know the worst injury you inflicted was Drew." Will remarked. Cato choked on his nectar.

"Don't you even think about telling him that. Something he doesn't ever need to know about." I hissed.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. I believe that was when my father had graced us with his presence?" Will inquired.

"And you had to teach your father how to shower. Can we not mention this tiff?" I huffed.

"Oh now I must hear this." Cato laughed.

"The Aphrodite cabin nearly died. Chiron had to play negotiator for Piper was on the other side of the country." Will chuckled.

"I hate you." I scowled.

"So what did they do?" Cato questioned.

"Drew charmspeaked Lamia into submission and did what Aphrodite's children love doing." Will explained.

"I hate charmspeaked." I groaned.

"No way." Cato laughed.

"They made Lamia into a very beautiful young lady." Will smirked.

"What exactly does that mean?" I huffed.

"That you are still a very beautiful young lady." Will smiled. "And once they were done playing dress up with her Drew had her clothes thrown in the lake." Will finished with a grin. I rolled my eyes. "So your sister decided to beat the crap out of Drew. Broke her nose, gave her a black eye, and I think you broke one of Drew's arms." Will laughed.

"That's what she gets." I retorted.

Cato finished the rest of his cup of nectar. "Nice. I see she plays nice with others." Cato teased. There was a knock on the door then Nico walked in.

"Was wondering where you two went." He chuckled.

"You'll be fine by tomorrow. If you need to take a little bit more nectar in the morning." Will advised.

"Do I want to know?" Nico questioned.

"She judo flipped me." Cato admitted. Nico chuckled.

"Come on guys I think Percy and Annabeth want to go home."

Today I have come to a conclusion about demigod parents. Most of them are terrible but Sally Blofis is the exception to this rule. She is quite possibly the best parent ever. She one welcomed Cato with open arms, gave him a giant bear hug. Then Christmas Day informed Percy to round up his at camp and bring them here. By eleven a.m. she had ten teenagers in her living room plus her and Paul. We made it work. I sat on the floor at Cato's feet, Nico sat on the floor at Will's feet, Jason and Piper sat on the floor in front of the couch, and then Percy. He was sitting in between Annabeth and Leo. Calypso was perched on the arm rest next to Leo. Now that I knew she was drop dead gorgeous I can see why Annabeth never told me much about her. Percy has told me that tale.

"Are you having fun Cato?" I teased.

"I don't get much time to play with your hair these days." He replied.

"Oh so what Cato has some special permission to touch you?" Nico quipped. I rolled my eyes. Piper raised her hand followed by Percy and Annabeth.

"I'm deeply offended that I'm excluded from this privilege." Nico feigned offense. Will nudged him.

"It is a sign that she trust you." Annabeth replied. There was great laughter at that.

"What saving you from furies and hellhounds wasn't enough?" Nico quipped, elbowing me.

"To ditch my wounded body right outside Camp Jupiter?" I shot back.

"Hey it would've been suspicious if I brought you in." Nico pointed out.

"He's got a point there." Jason agreed.

"I second the motion." Cato quipped, raising his hand like he was voting.

"I third the motion." Percy smirked, raising his hand.

"The son of Hades is found innocent of all charges, case dismissed." Annabeth announced, clapping her hands together.

"Alright wiseguys can we get to the presents?" I questioned.

"All in agreeance say aye." Jason grinned. The ayes echoed across the room.

"The vote is unanimous." Cato chuckled. Sally helped Percy and I distribute the presents under the tree. Paul brought in a garbage bag for all the garbage we were to produce. We all started opening presents once they were all distributed. The first one was from Percy. I pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and found all sorts of goodies buried at the bottom. Cato rolled his eyes.

"When she ends up in Reyna's office again I'm telling her you empowered her." Cato smirked, giving Percy the look.

I giggled with glee. Inside was a whole roll of fishing line, air horn, food dye, three cans of shaving cream and a jar of invisible ink. "Oh this is gonna be fun"

"And I ask in return is that I get to hear Octavian's screams." Percy smirked. Sally even chuckled at that one.

"I guarantee the invisible ink will be used on Reyna." Cato joked. The next one was from Nico.

"Good grief should I be worried?" I asked him. It was fairly big box but I was worried what he would give me.

"Nope completely harmless. Will helped me pick it out." Nico reassured. Now I was definitely concerned. I carefully opened it to reveal an elegantly carved bow. It was carved out of oak with elaborate patterns of fire.

"It's beautiful Nico." I replied. Nestled next to it was a box full of arrows with celestial bronze heads.

"Alright now it's my turn. Annabeth chuckled. I selected her gift and pulled the tissue paper out of the giant bag. Inside we're seven books and a large rolled up paper.

"How on earth?" I questioned. Then I made the obvious conclusion. "You filthy traitor." I looked up at Cato with a grin. Cato chuckled. The books were all Code Lyoko and I'd bet a month of chores that the poster would be too.

"Now I have the other half." Piper chuckled. But her bag was heavier than Annabeth's. Inside we're four more Code Lyoko books and then I had to give her a look. She started cracking up.

"What did she give you?" Percy questioned.

"None of your beeswax." I retorted, squeezing the bag shut with my hands.

"I figured it would be a practical gift." Piper grinned.

"Only you would gift me such items." I chuckled.

Only Piper could get away with gifting me with hair supplies, only her. Jason's was an ordinary box.

"I swear if this is a lighting rod I'm beating you up." I blurted. Jason laughed.

"Geez I'd like to think mine is the most normal."

I opened the box and inside was a purple hoodie with SPQR on it. Then underneath it was a wad of white cloth. "Your dead Sparky." I replied pulling out a toga.

"I figured just in case you need one. You never know." Jason shrugged, a grin on his face.

"What are you two already plotting my political career?" I inquired.

"Well Dakota has to leave someday. I know for a fact Reyna would have no problems." Cato added.

"And I get to listen to Octavian whine on a daily basis." I shot back.

"Don't you already do that?" Jason teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright you're gonna love my gift." Leo chuckled.

He handed me a tiny box. I found a box of matches when I opened it. Both my brothers had the nerve to crack up. They were in hysterics.

"Really Valdez?" I raised an eyebrow at the laughing Hispanic on the couch.

"No I take it back. This is your actual gift." Leo grinned.

"If it's another box of matches your going out the fire escape." I threatened. Calypso stifled a laugh.

"Nah this shall make you undefeated with the Romans." Leo reassured. I opened the second box to find a simple grappling hook.

"Now it's not just a grappling hook. The yellow button can make it shock it's target, the red button locks its grip, the green button retracts it. Leo explained. I chuckled.

"Percy what do you have?" I questioned.

"Isn't Cato enough?" Percy teased. I laughed. "Great planning and coordination went into his capture." Percy added, twiddling his fingers.

"And one I owe you note." Nico quipped.

"And a gag." Jason admitted.

"Open Cato's gift." Annabeth advised.

I opened Cato's gift carefully. The first one was a Latin for dummies book and Latin flashcards. "Are you trying to tell me something?" I asked him.

"Nope. Not a thing." Cato grinned. The second one was a few different shirts and then he handed me the final gift. I opened it to find a small cedar chest. I was decorated with patterns of waves and flames. The lid had the symbol of Vesta carved right next to the Poseidon's trident.

"The lock I had to work on but it's designed for only up to know how to open it." Leo explained.

The lock had four images on it. The first one was a toilet with a trident in it. Then another had a goat in a wedding dress. Then a boulder shaped like a fist. The last one was most confusing, it was teddy bear.

"It's a sequence only you would understand I've been told." Leo suggested.

I studied the images again. I pushed the toilet with trident and it went in. Then the goat in a wedding dress, the boulder shaped like a fist, and then the teddy bear. I smiled at his ingenuity. Supreme overlord of the bathroom, Grover in a wedding dress, Zeus's fist, and Octavian. It was a order of events. Percy's first days at camp, the sea of monsters, the battle of the labyrinth, and Octavian. Brilliant little man. The chest opened to reveal a smooth purple velvet inside. I touched one of the levels and it went down. More shelves popped up from underneath it. More than could physically fit in the box.

"I love to defy physics." Leo smiled.

"It's a chest to put all your medals in." Cato answered.

"It's wonderful Cato. How much I owe you Percy?" Cato questioned.

"A hundred bucks." Percy answered.

"You never told me Leo was that expensive." Cato huffed.

"No I do this stuff for free." Leo replied, with a shrug .

"But he needed to see what a mural crown looked like. So I hired Connor Stoll to get his hands on one. His going rate is twenty to thirty depending on who he's robbing. Bur to rob Lamia he needed fifty bucks plus fifty bucks hazard pay." Percy explained.

"Excuse me?" I demanded.

"You heard nothing." Percy smiled.

"You paid Connor Stoll to rob me?" I snapped.

"It was at Leo's request." Percy pointed out.

"I never said to rob Lamia." Leo argued, holding his hands up in completely innocence.

"May I point out I have a bunch of mural crowns? You could've just gotten one of mine." Jason suggested.

I handed Cato the chest and got to my feet.

"Your dead Perseus." I glared.

"Now let's be calm about this. You got your medals back and Drew got in trouble. Everyone wins in the end." Percy suggested with a sheepish grin.

"You better run Jackson. Because when I get my hands on you your gonna be in a world of hurt." I threatened. Percy bolted from his chair and down the hall. I ran after him, he was so toast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tick tock goes the clock

Well we actually didn't make it back to Camp Jupiter until January 5th. I'm blaming Percy for this delay. But we finally made it back across the country to the Romans. Cato and I were hauling our crap back into camp, patrol guards gave us a nod and let us through. Everything was fine until we saw Reyna standing in the front of the entrance to the compound. In her usual Praetor garb but her feet were planted firmly apart, posture as straight as a rod, arms crossed firmly across her chest, and the fiercest scowl on her face.

"I believe she found out about the invisible ink prank." Cato quipped.

"Maybe she didn't appreciate the I owe you note." I retorted.

"And how is that my fault?" Cato huffed.

"Jason isn't in smacking reach?" I shrugged. Cato rolled his brown eyes. "What should concern us more is how'd she know we'd be back today?" I inquired.

"By the same magic that Reyna knows everything." Cato guessed.

"We're dead aren't we?" I questioned, giving him an amused look.

"It was nice knowing you." Cato grinned, clapping me on the shoulder.

With that we pressed on towards our imminent deaths at the hands of one livid Praetor.

"Reyna." Cato nodded, walking up to her. She reached forward and smacked him across the cheek.

"That's for being kidnapped." She huffed.

"I couldn't exactly control," he never got to finish for she smacked his other cheek.

"That's for going AWOL without a word."

"Now let me explain."

She smacked him upside the head. "That's for making me worry."

"Aw you actually?"

She clocked him in the jaw.

"That's for leaving me that stupid love note."

"About that," Cato sheepishly grinned.

She grabbed him by the ear. "And this is for leaving Dakota in charge of the Fifth cohort for over two weeks." She scowled.

He dropped his stuff and let her drag him away by the ear. I couldn't help it I cracked up. For once I wasn't in trouble, Cato on the other hand seemed dead meat. Well atleast I still have Percy. I thought collecting my stuff and walking into the compound. I'll be back for his stuff.

I sitting on the steps of the _Principia _waiting for Cato's body to leave the building. Reyna must be incredibly ticked off at him to take this long. It'd been over and hour I'd been sitting here observing the camp. Vitellius seemed to be in rare form today as he seemed to lecture anyone unfortunate enough to pass by him. I hadn't seen Dakota, Hazel, Sapphira, or Nico. The dark overlord I swear has a tracker on me because he's always right there when I least expect it. Frank came out of the _principia _and sat down next to me.

"Must be serious if she kicked you out." I quipped.

"Definitely. Although I'd be cautious around the barracks. Dakota caught Octavian sneaking around the Fifth cohort barracks a few days ago." Frank cautioned.

"Excellent I'll sick the hounds on it. I've got two half brothers more than willing to kick his butt and the dark overlord." I smirked.

"Reyna was genuinely concerned when she read that note after Cato disappeared. Although I think it was also partially because Octavian almost found out about it. Your brother has supposedly been on a top secret quest all this time." Frank chuckled.

"Oh really? And what was this top secret quest about?" I inquired, raising an amused eyebrow.

"He was tracking down a lead on a lost artifact of ours." Frank grinned.

"What artifact has the Roman Empire lost now?" I chuckled, resting my elbows on my knees.

"Something called the Ancile. It was the shield of Mars. Some Roman king made eleven copies of it to trick thieves from stealing it from him. Supposedly your brother has been searching for it in his absence." Frank explained.

"And do we actually have this artifact?" I inquired.

"As far as anyone knows your brother heroically retrieved it." Frank reasoned.

"You guys are diabolical." I laughed.

"Now the only problem is will Reyna have to slaughter him for that stupid note because it has now gone missing." Frank sighed.

"Any suspects?" I asked.

"Anyone could've snagged it off her desk at any given time." Frank shrugged.

"This is Reyna we're talking about right? She wouldn't have just left it out on her desk would she?" I inquired completely lost.

"It was under a stack of inventory reports." Frank replied.

"Meaning it wasn't out where everyone could see it. Meaning whoever took it knew what they were looking for." I remarked. The looked at each and spoke at the same time. "Octavian."

"How'd the weaselly little _podex _find out?" I demanded.

Frank shrugged. "I try not to think about how he accomplishes all the crap he does."

Cato walked out of the _principia _with a wistful look.

"Oh gods of Olympus. He's smitten." I groaned, burying my face in my hands.

"So how was it?" Frank inquired.

"She will consider my proposal if I can find the love note before Octavian does and has made hundreds of copies of it and plastered it all over the camp." Cato grinned.

"And what if Octavian has already found it and is doing that as we speak?" I huffed.

"Then I'm moving to Europe. Rome seems to be good this of year I hear." Cato answered. Frank and I laughed at his plan. "So how do you track down a love note that no one is to know about?" Cato questioned.

"I recommend searching Octavian's quarters." I bluntly commented.

Cato sighed. "We're hoping he hasn't found it Mia."

"Oh get over yourself. The only person who would have the nerve to go through Reyna's desk is Octavian. Maybe he didn't know it was there but took anyway to use as blackmail. Octavian could use it to blackmail you or Reyna." I argued.

Frank snorted. "As if Reyna would allow herself to be blackmailed by him."

"I am so royally screwed aren't I?" Cato groaned.

"Pretty much." I answered.

Not that Cato knew it but I went on the hunt for Nico. The son of Hades had to be around here somewhere. And if anyone would know about where a secret love note went it'd definitely be him. But Hazel had told me he'd gone back to Camp Halfblood to see Will. Which was weird because Will told me when he helped Cato that Nico wouldn't be coming back until February. So I looked in the next obvious location, it seemed to be the place where all nefarious deeds go down.

I walked all the way to Temple Hill and up to the top we're the temples were. Vesta's flame flickered in the central hearth. As if sensing the proximity to it my amulet lit up and started to flicker with the fire. I smiled and headed towards the black temple. I ducked inside to the creepy lighting and black decorations.

"Alright Dark overlord what's the deal?" I questioned. It was dead silent in the god of the underworld's temple. I huffed and went back outside.

"Where on earth is he?" I muttered.

"Hey Fishy." Someone whispered.

"Oh silly me I forgot all our meeting must happen in the shadows of Pluto's temple." I drawled, seeing a pale face off to the side. I joined him in the shadows and sat down across from him.

"Are you trying to get me busted?" Nico hissed.

"Alright what on earth is going on around here? I can only handle one weird male at a time." I demanded.

"Keep your voice down. Do you want Octavian to hear us?" Nice snapped.

"Not really. I have no need for him." I drawled.

"What do you want Lamia?" Nico sighed.

"Scuttlebutt on Octavian. Cato's life depends on him tracking down his love note to Reyna and returning it to her for disposal." I answered.

"And y'all already want to make sure Octavian doesn't have his grimy paws on it." Nico added with a knowing smile.

"So you got anything on it? The note mysteriously disappeared from her desk where it had been hidden under piles of paperwork." I replied.

"Well depends on how long it's been missing." Nico shrugged, smirking at me.

"Out with it Ghost King. What'd you see?" I huffed.

"Octavian lurking around the _principia _during dinner last week. I went to go alert Reyna and Frank but by the time we made it back he was gone. Reyna and Frank both said nothing was missing from inside." Nico casually shrugged.

"Anything else suspicious from the great teddy bear murdered?" I inquired.

"Not really. He accused your brother of going AWOL and he should be appropriately punished." Nice chuckled.

"Poor Octavian. So what you suggest if he does have it?" I teased.

"You take his bed I got his temple." Nico smirked.

"Why didn't I involve you in my schemes in the past?" I mused.

"Because you were an obstinate loner." Nico quipped, disappearing into the shadows. I headed back to the barracks, this note will be located. Or Octavian will be hung from the fortifications of camp.

I knew he wouldn't appear at lunch because he's not supposed to be here and then I was busy this afternoon. But anyways Octavian's bunk revealed absolutely nothing except how much of a neat freak he is. Cato seemed incredibly distracted during dinner. And then I decided to leave early to go check on Nico before I had to report to evening muster.

I checked the temple inside and out but he was absent. That's when I saw the ladder up to the roof on the side. I climbed up to see Hazel eating her dinner up there. She had a second plate next to her.

"Nico?" I questioned.

"Doing someone a favor while he can. The less I know the better supposedly." Hazel shrugged.

"So this is where you've been disappearing to each night?" I teased, sitting down next to her.

"Someone's gotta make sure he eats. If left to his own devices who knows when he'll eat." Hazel chuckled.

"I'll have you know I ate breakfast this morning ladies." Nico huffed, climbing up onto the roof with us.

"So anything in the temple?" I questioned.

"I'd say it's gotta be on him then." Nico huffed.

"Because that's just my rotten luck." I groaned.

"So now what?" Nico inquired, dark eyes questioning.

"We wait for this bomb to go off. Gods of Olympus Cato why did you have to be such an idiot!" I exclaimed in frustration.

Nico laughed. "He dug his grave now he has to lay in it."

"This is going to be a disaster. Worse than any titan or giant." I sighed.

Two weeks passed and absolutely nothing happened. Cato even told me to forget about it. I wasn't dropping this, that only proved that something was going down. It obviously wasn't going to be a big meltdown but a much more subtle one. What was Octavian planning now?

"You seemed to be in deep thought." Percy chuckled walking up to the Fifth cohort barracks.

"I'm trying to outsmart an augur." I sighed.

"Oh gods what now?" Percy sighed.

"Missing love note. We have a suspicion he has it and is going to reign holy hell on Cato and Reyna." I groaned. Percy sat down next to me on the porch with a sigh.

"Where's Cato?" Percy questioned.

"I don't know. He was supposed to be helping me with my Latin but he's nowhere to be found." I explained, frowning at my Latin homework. "Nico told me yesterday that Hazel told him that Sapphira has seen Octavian and Cato have several private meetings by the Jupiter temple."

"Oh crap." Percy flinched.

"Just wait it gets better. In today's Senate meeting Octavian proposed a bill that demigods of mixed blood should be barred from war games and the Senate. Cato who had actually been quiet the whole meeting voted in favor of it." I huffed.

"Please tell me it didn't pass." Percy replied.

"Five to eight. Majority rules, Octavian can go suck on a lighting bolt." I muttered angrily.

"But still no physical proof that Octavian is blackmailing Cato?" Percy inquired.

"Absolutely nothing. This is infuriating." I snapped.

"You know eventually he'll get what he deserves." Percy reasoned.

I rolled my blue green eyes at him. "You ask Reyna if you could watch tonight?" I questioned.

"I'm going to get there. Siege is tonight right?" Percy raised an eyebrow. "Yep." I nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Percy grinned. Neither of us knew what the night held in store for us, besides another mural crown.

Mortals have a phrase about hell freezing over, demigods have a similar phrase about Hades freezing over. Whatever your preference that is exactly what happened right at the beginning of evening muster. While everyone was still assembling I watched Octavian casually stroll on over and whisper something in Cato's ear. Whatever it was it seemed like Cato was now furious over something.

"That's it. I am done with this game. Do whatever you want with it but I refuse to let this go any further. My sister is off limits." Cato loudly growled. I sighed and watched Reyna march on over.

"Problem senators?" She questioned.

"No. He's just sputtering nonsense." Octavian hissed.

"Octavian has a confession to make in the _principia_." Cato spat.

Reyna seemed almost annoyed with them but kept her air or authority.

"Octavian?" She inquired with a steely look.

"Why not here? I got nothing to hide. He's got no grounds for his accusations." Octavian argued.

"Octavian and Cato report to the _principia _immediately. The battlefield is no place to have such an argument." Reyna spoke with such a calm yet stern voice. She turned around to face Frank. "Praetor Frank I leave you in charge of keeping the peace." She directed her authoritative glare at the Fifth cohort. "Hazel Levesque. I leave you to help Dakota lead the Fifth cohort in Cato's absence."

She then marched over to First cohort and told them the same thing. Reyna marched off with the boys in tow, leaving us to our games. Frank straightened his back and started inspecting the cohorts.

"Lamia Smith?" Hazel called.

"Here." I replied.

It was certainly to be an interesting evening to say the least. As we marching to the battlefield Nico joined us and walked between Hazel and I.

"It go off yet?" He quipped.

"It is currently going off in the _principia _if you want to eavesdrop." I replied.

"Aye aye captain." Nico nodded before disappearing.

I toyed with the medal on our way back to camp.

"That was different." Percy commented.

"Well ya know the First cohort is practically lost without their fearless leader Octavian." I quipped.

"Fearless? Are we talking about the same man?" Percy laughed.

"So where are Cato, Octavian, and Reyna?" Annabeth inquired, gray eyes become silver in the moonlight.

"Reyna dragged there sorry butts to the _principia _during evening muster. The bomb finally went off." I explained relieved.

Percy laughed. "Really? It went off during evening muster? Which one started it?"

"Octavian seemed to have quietly suggested something to Cato but then Cato rather vehemently and loudly replied. Basically something along the line of go to Tartarus." I casually shrugged.

"There both dead aren't they?" Percy chuckled.

"Obviously." I chuckled. We had just entered the campgrounds again when we all spotted Reyna standing outside of the _principia. _

"Lamia Smith, Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Annabeth Chase report!" Reyna commanded. I raised an eyebrow at Percy.

"An odd bunch." Annabeth commented.

"What'd you do?" I sighed.

"Me? What'd you do?" Percy retorted.

"What'd the pair of you do?" Annabeth teased.

"Nothing worth being called upon." I argued.

"Well then let's find out."'Percy suggested, walking towards Reyna.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The retrieval quest for the ages

Now it's gotta be good if she calls all the Greeks into her office. She searched her desk for something.

"I presume most if not all of you know about the shenanigans that have been going on between two senators." Reyna started, folding her hands on her desk.

"There's a word for it." I quipped. Percy snorted. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at us.

"Have I been missing something?"

"We'll let you know all about the shenanigans later." Percy chuckled.

"Octavian gave it back. It will be properly disposed of now. But both morons are going to be punished for it is as much Cato's fault as it is Octavian's." Reyna replied casually.

"So what's their punishment then? Laundry duty for a month? Cleaning the latrines?" I inquired.

"None of that. They are being sent on a mission of the utmost importance." Reyna replied. My jaw may have dropped a little. "They are being sent together to go recover Rachel Elizabeth Dare's hairbrush from the old Titan lair. Its successful retrieval will strength the diplomatic ties between camps." Reyna answered in the blandest tone.

Beside me Percy cracked up. I looked at Nico for an answer but he looked just as lost as I was. Annabeth was wearing a knowing grin though. "Reyna that is brilliant. Absolutely brilliant."

Percy was doubled over laughing still, gasping for air between laughs.

"You are a diabolical genius." Percy spat out laughing still.

"I'm a little lost Reyna." Nico casually commented.

"Same here." I added, crossing my arms.

"During the Titan war Rachel Elizabeth Dare threw a blue hairbrush at the Titan lord and managed to do some damage for five seconds. The hairbrush is still there. I figured it sounded like an important quest. Retrieving the Greek Oracle's hair brush." Reyna explained.

"Um she has other hair brushes." I pointed out.

"But it's a menial task that gets them out of here and still punishes them." Reyna smirked.

"How does giving them a pointless quest punish them?" Nico inquired.

"They are indefinitely stuck together. That's the punishment. And they are stuck together on a menial quest." Reyna simply explained. I chuckled at the thought and the look on her face.

"That's awesome."

"So why are we all here? Is it just for this?" Annabeth asked.

"No I had a weird misty apparition appear while lecturing the boys. You called it Iris messaging right? I believe Chiron would like your attention." Reyna answered.

"If he wanted us he'd message us not you." I pointed out simply.

"I couldn't figure out how to recreate it after I made it disappear." Reyna admitted. Annabeth uncapped her water bottle from her bag and Percy waved his hand over it creating mist out of the water.

"We need a light source to make a rainbow out of it." Annabeth reminded.

"Percy bring the water over to the lamp and try." Reyna replied, taking the shade off.

It wasn't the best but hopefully

"Anyone got a coin on them?" I inquired. Nico pulled a drachma out and threw it into the mist.

"Oh Iris, goddess of Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Chiron at Camp Halfblood. I spoke. I mentally said a prayer to Iris that our crappy rainbow would work. Thankfully Chiron appeared in the rainbow.

"Who is it?" Chiron asked, not looking up from his desk.

"It's your fellow Romans Chiron. What did you need?" Reyna greeted.

"Good evening Praetor Reyna, I had a proposition for you. Jason and Piper told me that Coach Hedge has reported possible demigod activity in Southwest Berkeley. Let me go get Piper." Chiron replied, disappearing.

"Southwest Berkeley, that isn't far away from here." Reyna mused.

"That's near the bay right?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yeah it's near the bay." Reyna nodded.

Chiron came back with Piper and Jason. "Alright what was the report from Coach Hedge?" Chiron asked them.

"He came across a monster in Southwest Berkeley but the monster was taken out by a arrow shot from a girls bow. He first thought it was a hunter of Artemis for the accuracy but it was just a girl. He estimates no older than ten. Dirty blonde braids, gray eyes, lean frame. Although he isn't sure if she's just fast or not alone because he's seen the same girl in two different locations within a few minutes of each other. Or they could even been seen on opposite ends of town." Piper explained.

"He believes there is atleast a group of two in this area. He's spotted a boy maybe a few years older scamming the locals. Boy has black hair and blue eyes. This boy has also been sneaking stuff out of convenience stores like water, food, bandages, an article of clothing, and for some reason he watched the guy steal a beanie baby. It was a rainbow colored leopard. Why this matters is unknown. He gave us a very detailed report." Jason continued.

"So we could have the potential for a group of three?" Percy inquired. Annabeth seemed to look worried or depressed by this.

"Parentage?" I asked.

"He believes that by his nose the guy is a big three. His scent is the easiest to track for it is the strongest. The girl is harder to track down." Piper answered.

"So why are you telling us this Chiron?" Annabeth questioned. She seemed to have put on a blank face, one that hides all emotion.

"Since you guys are definitely closer than us we'd like you to locate these demigods and bring them into Camp Jupiter until we can get there. Will you give us permission to do so Reyna?" Jason inquired. Reyna seemed to contemplate this for a minute.

"How do we know if they are Roman or Greek? Roman demigods are taken by the wolves at thirteen and don't the Greek gods have until thirteen to claim their child?" Reyna mused.

"Um I don't think either target is thirteen yet." Piper pointed out.

"Greek or Roman doesn't matter at the moment. We should first worry about getting them within camp borders so they will be safe from monsters." I huffed impatiently.

"Lamia's right. We need to focus on getting them to safety. We can argue over where they go later." Percy replied, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Could Coach Hedge be able to smell the difference?" Annabeth inquired.

"I'm pretty sure a demigod smells like a demigod." I commented. Reyna smiled and Chiron seemed to chuckle.

"Is that all we need to know for this?" Percy questioned.

'Jason? Piper?" Chiron inquired.

"No that should be all." Piper replied.

"Say hi to Octavian for me." Jason quipped. I rolled my blue green eyes at him.

"Do it yourself when you come out here. He's missed you incredibly." I teased.

"May the gods be will you all." Chiron nodded. Percy snorted. Annabeth chuckled and I outright laughed.

"Chiron no offense but since when have the gods been on our side?" Nico drawled, scowling at the centaur.

"The gods are usually what cause the problem." Percy laughed.

"Good luck then. Be safe." Chiron advised.

"We're always safe." I grinned.

"Goodbye Lamia." Chiron sighed. I waved my hand through it to severe the connection.

"So how we doing this then?" I inquired.

"You and Annabeth can go to sleep. Percy and Nico first thing tomorrow Senate meeting. Be there. Lamia tell Hazel she can fill in for Cato at tomorrow's Senate meeting. That'll be all for now." Reyna explained. I left with them but I still wondered. How did one track down a demigod?

Annabeth rolled her silver eyes at Percy as I just laughed at him. He had several French fries sticking out of his mouth, napkins sticking out his ears, and a spoon on his nose. Annabeth cracked a smile at his goofy act.

"I think we should name him the dorkus. The most terrifying of monster.' I giggled.

"Percy, that's enough. We're supposed to be focusing." Annabeth reminded, yet she still wore a grin.

"Senate meeting was quite possibly the quickest and quietest one I've ever seen." I commented.

"That was probably due to the lack of Octavian." Percy quipped.

I threw my head back and laughed.

"Okay here's the map from our local neighborhood satyr. Delivered this morning by his wife Mellie." Annabeth spread out a printed out map with several pen marks on it.

"So we're at least talking about locating two. Don't we need him to be our nose?" I questioned.

'There's more than one way to skin a cat." Annabeth replied.

"He doesn't know if or where there hideout is. If there is one it's obviously well hidden. Southwest Berkeley is basically the area in between the bay, route 13, Sacramento St, and University Ave. that is actually a smaller area to search than all of Berkeley or San Francisco for that matter. These are all the spots where he's spotted them." Annabeth explained. She pointed to several marks on the map. "So according to his notes the boy or girl is spotted here at this time everyday. Running a scam on unsuspecting mortals around the shore area. Locations and days change but it's always the same time." Annabeth added.

"Awesome let's go find them." I suggested.

"Mia," Percy warned.

"We need to keep calm and cool." Approach with caution. Annabeth advised. My black curls bounced around my face as I nodded.

"Come on Hedge said he'd meet us at aquatic park at one. He's got an hour before having to go back to Piper's dad." Annabeth suggested. We cleaned up our garbage from lunch and left the small diner.

The park was only a short distance away from where we ate lunch. Coach Hedge was as always completely noticeable. It had to be an acquired skill to stick out like such a sore thumb. But he was pacing by a bench.

"There you are. I got an hour lunch break before I have to get back to Mr McLean." He replied.

"Nice to meet you and not be on be receiving end of your bat." I greeted.

He glared at me. "It's _you_ again."

"Alright let's focus on the task at hand. Lead the way Hedge." Annabeth suggested.

"She wasn't part of the deal." He grumbled, walking down the path.

Percy fell back a few feet from Hedge and gestured for me to follow. "You have got to tell me why the pair of you seem ready to kill each other." He whispered.

"I don't feel the need to kill him. He's the one holding a grudge." I huffed. Percy chuckled.

"Come on you two. He's got the trail!" Annabeth called.

"Coming sweetie!" Percy replied with a grin.

We jogged to catch up with them. We followed Hedge until we were walking along a strip mall.

"Okay he's close. I've been getting better at telling the difference from the seawater and him." Hedge explained.

"He smelled like seawater?" I inquired.

"He smells like Jackson over there does. Your point?" Hedge scoffed. Annabeth chuckled as we both sighed.

"The better question is will this brother have one or two eyes?" Percy joked.

"Don't pick on Tyson like that." Annabeth scolded.

"I was joking." Percy argued.

I chuckled. Tyson was a cyclops, all cyclops were the children of Poseidon but that's besides the point. We all spotted a teenage boy holding a sign and standing by a bucket.

"Would you like to donate to the Red Cross?" He kept asking. And sure enough there were people stupid enough to put money in his bucket. Mortals were so oblivious.

"You stay back with Hedge. We'll approach." Annabeth decided.

She and Percy went to approach the boy.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Annabeth casually inquired.

"Yeah there's a nice breeze today." The boy dismissively spoke.

"So why you raising money for the Red Cross? You seem a little young." Percy asked.

The boy looked at them semi annoyed. "I have work to do so please move on." He huffed.

"Just answer the question. We aren't here to hurt you." Annabeth simply replied. I will admit the boy isn't stupid. He looked right past them to lock eyes with Hedge and I.

"Not again old man!" The boy exclaimed. He ditched the sign and slammed a lid on the container. He dart down the pathway. Since no one else seemed to jump to action I took off after him. Despite the protests behind me I weaved in and out of crowds after him. Remembering all those days where I raced Hermes children. I still hadn't lost that touch as I kept up with this boy. But obviously he wasn't Hermes if he smelled like Percy.

I was gaining ground on him as we ran through the streets. I had no clue where I was but hopefully the others weren't that far behind. The boy suddenly darted into an alley and started to climb a fire escape. I climbed up onto a dumpster and jumped up to grab the ladder he was on.

Curse my shortness.

I reach the level he was on and before he realized this tackled him down onto the cold metal grates of the fire escape.

"Enough. We are not here to hurt you. We want to help you." I huffed. Percy came running by.

"Percy I'm up here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Percy stopped and backtracked. He walked into the alley and looked up.

"Good job Mia!" He called up. He climbed up onto the fire escape with us. "Alright. What's with fleeing us?" Percy questioned, kneeling next to the boy.

"We don't need help." The boy argued. The window next to us had a little girl's face peek out of it.

"Stella! Cade! Marshal is in trouble again!" She hollered, quickly disappearing.

The boy seem to mumbled something to himself. "If you want me take me now. Like right now." The boy demanded.

"Oh is your name Marshal?" I questioned, gently pressing my weight into him.

"What's it to you?" He snapped.

"Demigods that want to help you. So knock of the attitude dude." I huffed.

"Mia." Percy cautioned. The window opened and a different face peeked out. A girl matching Hedges description, dirty blonde braids and gray eyes.

"Marshall what the Hades have you done now?" She demanded.

"Hades?" I smirked.

"We're demigods just like you. We want to help you guys. We can take you to a safe place where you can train safely. Not hideout and scam the locals." Percy suggested.

"Marshall?" The girl questioned looking at him.

"You feel like playing keep away with the old guy some more?" He shot back.

"I will if you want to. So answer the question Marshall." The girl argued.

"Your not gonna leave us alone are you?" He sighed.

Percy and I both held our hands up in gesture of innocence. "We got no control over Hedge. He does what he wants." Percy carefully replied.

"Go get Stella and June." Marshall relented.

"Four. Not two or three." I whispered to Percy. He chuckled. I released the boy and after a few minutes came two girls that looked almost identical and a little girl about six, clutching a rainbow leopard beanie baby. She had dark brown hair and the same blue eyes as the boy.

"Come on I believe we left our friends in the dust." Percy chuckled, walking out of the alley.

"May I just ask why you seem to bring back more than discussed?" Reyna inquired with an amused look.

"Luck of the draw." Percy casually shrugged. Reyna rolled her eyes as his smug look.

"Any indication of knowledge of parentage?" She inquired. Annabeth and Percy remained quiet so I answered.

"Coach Hedge said the boy smells like barnacle brain."

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "Lamia while I'm finishing up with these two can you go tell Nico to let the group in?"

"Of course." I nodded, turning around and walking out.

"Hey Sunshine!" I called down the stairs. The group was sitting on the stairs but Nico was standing at the bottom facing me. He scowled at comment.

"Watch your mouth Fishy."

"Same to you Sunshine." I casually replied.

"You know it wouldn't take much for Reyna to find out what happened to those reports way back around Christmas time." Nico casually mentioned.

"What reports? Guilty conscience Neeks?" I teased, clasping my hands behind my back.

"You know what I'm talking about Fishy." Nico smirked.

"I'm pretty sure you're imagining things. Maybe you need to go get a check up from Will." I casually answered, bouncing on my heels.

I saw Nico freeze and I should've instantly made the connection. I felt someone right behind me.

"Chiron might let the pair of you spend all day at each other's throats but I will not tolerate it. I hear anymore from either of you I will not hesitate to give you that same punishment as Cato and Octavian." Reyna coldly replied. I suddenly felt ice cold in the hot California sun.

"Yes ma'am." Nico immediately replied.

I found my voice and replied. "Y-ye-yes Praetor Reyna!" I saluted. Nico snorted.

"Problem ambassador?" Reyna inquired, her icy glare focused on him.

"Allergies. It's just allergies ma'am." Nico answered. Just to sell his lie he wiped his nose with his hand. Percy and Annabeth filed out behind Reyna. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the son of Hades. He's quite the actor.

Reyna didn't seem to relax at all but her fury seemed to grow as she look at the group.

"I really hoped that what I heard wasn't true. But sadly it is. You got a lot of nerve reappearing here Marshall." Reyna seethed.


End file.
